The Finest Wine
by behappy101
Summary: Edward discovers the true price of heaven. PERIOD SEQUEL. Dark Edward. MATURE THEMES
1. Monster

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely-positively nothing.**

**A/N: Sequel baby! Some reviewers expressed concern for Edward's trip down mental crack lane and just letting you guys know that in this story it is going to fluctuate. Thank you to all my loverly reviewers who reviewed **_**Period**_** and I hope you can tell me how I'm doing on this one!**

**A/N: Please go read **_**Period**_** first. You will be **_**so**_** lost darling.**

**Warnings: **_**Dark**_** sexual elements. Bad Edward.**

**(Short first chapter)- don't hurt me.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**The Finest Wine**_

_**Chapter 1: Monster**_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

When Bella finally came to somewhat of a conscious state she couldn't open her eyes. Not that the bright light she saw shinning through her eyelids would encourage her to open them anyway.

Her senses came to her slowly. Beneath her she felt a very firm sort of narrow mattress pad, sheeted with the same material that was currently covering her nude body. She could smell that she was no longer in her room but that blood still permeated the air around her. She attempted to lick her dry lips but found that she didn't have the energy to and so contented herself to continue lying where she was.

Sound came next, starting very dully and working its way up to a deep muffle in her ears. She distinguished them as male voices and came to the conclusion that the two who were speaking were very angry.

She wondered why.

Her legs were somewhat separated, open and vulnerable, bothering Bella to the point that in her deluded state that she should try and bring them together.

Bad idea.

_Pain_. Bella was shocked by how much there was. Surprising herself she didn't thrash about or try and subside it, she just let it take her. She racked her memory to why she would be feeling the sharp ache between her thighs and the dull throbbing encompassing her legs. Perhaps she would remember later.

The voices were clearer now, shocking Bella to realize that they were not two feet from where she was lying down. Leaving her little choice she simply decided to listen.

"…destructive and now Emmett has clean up after what you did!"

"Is he there now?"

"Yes. Appalled by the amount of blood you left behind. She could have died Edward!"

_Edward_…

"Then where is Alice?"

A new voice cut in, softer than the others and directly about her head, they rested both hands on her temples. Calmness overcame her. _Jasper_.

"Upstairs. She will only speak to Carlisle."

The whole family was there Bella thought. Edward must've done something bad for all the anger directed towards him.

"I'll talk to her. She'll see-"

"See what? She already had seen everything! You lost control Edward and-"

"I didn't loose control!" The voice was louder now but more aggressive.

Bella suddenly felt the protective sheet covering her nudity rip away. She numbly realized that she was bare before the entire Cullen family but couldn't bring herself to show any modesty. She simply had to stay.

Silence greeted the room.

It was so quiet that Bella thought she had passed out again. She heard some intakes of breath and listened as a dry heave escaped a feminine mouth. What were they looking at?

Edward looked down at the immobile Bella with wide red eyes. The sight of her bruised, bleeding and mangled body rendered him speechless again that day. Her thighs were completely welted and blood had, once again, caked her body. It was a gruesome sight to behold. Averting his gaze from her body he gaped into the eyes of a supremely angry looking Carlisle. In his eyes he saw what he never expected to reflect from his own father figure.

_Monster_.

Carlisle stood, holding the sheet in his clenched fists, looking out of place with an ugly expression on such a beautiful face. His voice was quieter, more stern and speaking to Edward as if he were a stranger and not a son.

"Edward. Judging by what Alice saw, this was nothing short of-"

Edward read the last word in his mind before he could even finish the sentence.

"_She consented_!"

He spat out the words, fuming with undeniable rage. How dare he accuse him of-

_Rape_.

Such an ugly word.

Such an ugly word for an ugly act.

Edward looked around the room. Shocked faces greeted him. Apparently Carlisle had not told them what had happened before they called the meeting.

Bella's blood was starting to waft in the air of the room and Edward took keen notice of it. He noted that everyone was backing away slightly, trying to get away from the smell of her cycle. Jasper stood unmoved however. Edward followed his eyes to the blood and the gore of her thighs. Edward briefly wondered if he was altogether with himself from Bella's incident at the party.

"Jasper." Carlisle cut in.

Jasper's head turned but his eyes remained fixed.

"_Jasper_."

He looked up this time, his eyes fading to black.

"I-I'll stand outside." Looking to Carlisle for his apology, he fled the room.

Edward noticed that without the calming presence of Jasper, Bella was starting to grow restless, squirming with noticeable pain. He stepped closer to her body and stopped, unwilling to be taken under by the blood in front of his family.

"S-she consented…"

_Did she?_

A voice nagged him in the back of his mind that she had not fully agreed to giving herself to him, that she had protested numerous times but he never had heard her actually say '_yes'_.

_Yes_.

Edward staggered.

It wasn't …_rape_. She moved with him and encouraged him, told him that she loved him, kissed him and wanted him. She wanted it. He knew she did.

No, she didn't ever vocalize that she did but…

_Alice_. With a new wave of horror Edward realized that to anyone watching them would have come to the conclusion that he had taken her by force. Would Alice believe him that Bella had wanted him and moved with him? _Could_ Alice believe him?

Edward turned to himself…

Could _he_ believe that it wasn't?

'_Stop Edward!'_

'_I-It hurts…'_

'_Let go! Please Edward!'_

'_I-I'm not ready.'_

'_E-Edward? Your eyes…'_

Edward brought both hands up to his face. His legs felt very weak and his head, dizzy. Edward suddenly wished he had the power of sleep so he could escape his family's thoughts and the accusations against him.

"She has suffered quite a lot of blood loss and sustained minor scratch and bruise injuries to her thighs and stomach. Her hymen was torn and has suffered internal tearing along with the bite on her… inner thigh." Carlisle diagnosed in a professional manner.

Edward's head shot up. _Bite_?

Others in the room seemed to have the same reaction but Carlisle continued,

"The venom didn't infect her before-" he paused, unsure how to continue, "Edward got it out of her system."

Edward's head was reeling when he ran to the nude Bella, spreading her legs apart and looking for the silver mark. Bella groaned but Edward couldn't hear her. The bite itself wasn't exactly on her thigh, but more, _her_.

Noticing a few marks on her labia, Edward thought that when he was drinking her blood he must've bit her but sucked the venom out as well.

Everyone else in the room couldn't understand how the person who induced the bite would suck the venom out but the Cullen family remained silent.

Until Emmett came through the door.

With thundering steps towards the man above Bella, Emmett grabbed Edward and pushed him to the nearest wall, anger blinding him.

"_How could you_?!"

"Emmett!" Carlisle shouted.

Edward's red eyes starring back at him only heightened his anger. Emmett chanced a glance at Bella's gaunt body and hurled Edward to the floor before climbing on top of him and grabbing his windpipe to relieve his anger, not that he could possibly do anything to the immortal.

"Emmett!"

He had hurt Bella.

He had hurt family.

No one in the room dared move near the two vampires. Edward for his part was taking the physical punishment. He knew he deserved it.

"You drank _her_ blood?!"

"_Emmett_! Stop this now!"

Edward was reading his thoughts; blazing in anger he blamed him for everything, everything done to Bella. Although Emmett wouldn't say it out loud in front of the family, in his mind he screamed '_rapist'_.

Emmett leaned in close to Edward, whispering to him so that no one else in their frenzy could hear.

"You know Edward, cleaning up after you and knowing what you did," his voice became deeper with anger-

"You are not so unlike _them_."

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**A/N: What the hell is going on??**

**Review and I'll tell you.**

'**wink'**

**-behappy101**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**Note: **_**Bobby pins**_** is not up yet. I don't like it yet so it might be sometime next week that I present that fluff to you lovely people. (who really deserve it after this story)**


	2. Defiance

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**A/N: What? What's this? A second chapter? So soon? 'faint' You betcha! THANK YOU to all the lovely people out there who have read and reviewed this story! Love you alls! I would mention a few but there are just too many! 'squeels of joy' I either really love this chapter or hate it. Not sure yet.**

**A/N: Have I mentioned how much I love you all?**

**Warnings: Sad Edward. Angry Emmett. Writer-blocked-author-which-resulted-in-another-fairly-short-chapter-don't-kill-me.**

**Read and Enjoy my loverlies!**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**The Finest Wine**_

_**Chapter 2: Defiance**_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

"_You know Edward, cleaning up after you and knowing what you did," Emmett's voice became deeper with anger-_

"_You are not so unlike __them__."_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Edward sat on his bed, head in hands and sobbing quietly. His door was locked from the outside, not that it could stop him from overthrowing the barricade; he simply couldn't bring himself to.

_Bella, Bella, Bella_…

"What have I done?"

The whisper was quiet and raspy, fraught with despair and lost hope. Edward leaned forward, caving his body in and looking for all the world ready to give up. The blinds in his room were drawn, creating a dark and dismal atmosphere for Edward to wallow in.

Bella consented…

Bella wanted it…

Edward might've expected the reaction from his family but not one so powerful as Emmett's. Edward had never seen him so angry.

_Them_.

Volturi.

Human blood-drinkers.

He had fallen to their level.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

"_Emmett! Get off of Edward this instant!" Carlisle demanded._

_Emmett still held Edward pinned to the ground, unwilling to let his red-eyed brother out of his grasp. Releasing his burning anger out on him wouldn't result in anything but he couldn't help not to. If it was destined to be that their kind but outcast, so be it, but if one shows to them love like family, heaven forbid they should ever be harmed. Never had he ever expected Edward to do something like this, to drop to the lowest level. Emmett expected a fight back but when Edward continued to remain idle, his hatred grew._

'_Fight back.'_

_Edward read his thoughts and spoke aloud to him._

"_I can't."_

'_You don't deserve to be apart of the family anymore.'_

"_She consented." Edward was still trying to convince himself that she did._

_Grabbing Edward by the collar of his shirt, Emmett hoisted him to his feet and made him face the mauled body of the girl he loved. _

'_Look at her.'_

_He did._

'_Does it even remotely look like she gave into you?'_

_No._

"_Does it!?" Emmett screamed aloud._

_No. It doesn't._

_When Emmett received no response from Edward, he released him, letting him fall to his knees and burry his face into her bare chest. Edward's shoulders shook with the violence of his sobs and the kneeing wails he issued. _

'_Don't let me loose her.'_

_Beneath him he felt Bella stir. Immediately sitting up, he found her face, gaunt and pale, looking up with him with an angel's smile. She looked slightly confused at his sorrowful face but returned to her smile. Her delicate hand reached up to the side of his face but Edward turned his head so he could kiss her palm. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, tilting her neck slightly and rubbing her thumb across the moisture that had collected on his cheek._

"_Edward?" God she sounded weak._

_He couldn't respond. Grabbing Bella's hand from his face he interlaced her fingers with his and kissed her wrist._

"_Forgive me." It was barely a whisper but Bella had heard it._

"_What for?" Bella smiled but was loosing consciousness again._

_Edward felt strong heavy arms wrap around him and pull him away, reaching out to Bella as she fell into the darkness._

'_Because I was never meant to deserve heaven.'_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Edward could hear the hinges on his door releasing, each thundering lock giving way with loud movement. He looked up to see Carlisle enter the room, trudging gracefully from the threshold of the door to a chair near Edward's desk and sitting down heavily upon it. Neither of them spoke for a long while. Edward would have preferred it stayed that way.

A clearing of the throat by Carlisle let Edward know he was ready to speak.

"Bella is awake."

Edward nodded his head, the recognition that he had spoken encouraging him to continue, not that he wanted to hear the rest anyway. He knew that they had every intention of keeping Bella from him.

"She has been asking for you. Of course you understand that until we have her recollection of the…" he paused, "of what happened than we cannot allow you to see her. Does this make sense to you Edward.?"

His words weren't cold but Edward found them chilling to his spine.

"I've been to the hospital and returned with supplies needed for her recovery but it seems as though in her state she has been through significant trauma and will take her a while to regain normal functions." Carlisle explained after a long intake of breath.

_Normal_.

Edward laughed at the word.

"Edward." Carlisle's voice lowered, leaning forward with his knees on his elbows in a stance that was considerably less intimidating.

"Why did you do it?"

Why?

Red eyes met amber ones.

_Why_?

Edward thought for a moment that he might try and explain _why_ he did it to Carlisle but immediately deemed it useless. One who was impervious to the blood of humans wouldn't be able to understand that when it calls to you- you can't ignore it. How could he answer the question? How would anyone answer that question?

Why does a poor man steal?

Why does loved man cheat?

Why does a sad man kill?

Why does nervous man lie?

Why had Edward taken Bella's blood, blood that was far past forbidden? Why had Edward stolen her blood, blood that was too pure for the damned that he was?

_Because it was something he could never have._

The finest wine that he could never taste.

The heaven he could never hold.

Edward thought, that maybe, because he would never see the afterlife of heaven that mortals did, he had grown desperate, mad with desire for the one thing he could never embrace, the one thing he could never obtain. The one thing that would escape his grasp.

His heaven.

Bella.

Carlisle, seeing that Edward wasn't going to respond, rose from his chair and left the room, sliding the locks back into place with defining noise and walked away.

Edward was once again left alone in his dark world.

Why did he do it?

Edward had been allowed to see, to touch and to smell the finest wine, but had always been denied the taste. A child grows stronger after being slapped on the wrist by their parents. They learn to defy and to stand up. They learn to want and crave.

He had been forbidden the taste of the finest wine for too long.

This was his defiance.

This was his heaven.

He would not be denied it any longer.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**A/N: HaHA! I have you now! Especially when I say there is lemon in the next chapter. So review, tell me what you think, and you shall receive lemons!**

**REVIEW!**

**Do it!**

**-behappy101**

**p.s. Short chap I know. Next one is longer.**

**A/N: **_**Bobby Pins**_** is not good enough for you all yet. So, I continue to work on it.**


	3. Control

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Wow! Lots of REVIEWS! YAY! Once again, thank you for my lovely reviews and look! You have been rewarded! Go me for updating! I'm still trying my hand at lemon-ness so forgive me if this isn't quite to the caliber of other authors. I'm learning as I go along.**

**Longer chapter-ness!**

**Warnings: Yes. That.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**The Finest Wine**_

_**Chapter 3: Control**_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Bella awoke violently.

She didn't sit up quickly or scream at all in an overly dramatic fashion, rather snapping her eyes open with slight convulsions of her body. Bella's eyes franticly moved across the simple room she was in, uncomfortable and frightened. The sheer bed sheet that covered her nude body was billowing softly from an open window, making her all too much aware that she was indeed without clothing.

The glacial temperature of the room only made her feel more exposed.

More vulnerable.

Very slowly pulling her arms in front of her, Bella pushed up and maneuvered her legs over the side of the make-shift bed with extreme difficulty but not quite the blinding pain she remembered. Swiftly looking down, Bella located two large expertly-positioned bandages sported on her thighs. Immediately becoming very dizzy Bella concluded that she was under the influence of pain medication, her low tolerance level making her woozy.

Figuring that her legs could somewhat support her body, Bella noticed a small medical examination table, covered in a thin bathrobe gown that she could only assume was intended for her. She also noticed blood-stained rags on the shelves of the table, a stark contrast with the rest of the room which was uniformly white.

Vaulting herself as gently as she could off the mattress, her feet landed squarely with the cold marble floor and her legs very promptly collapsed. Catching herself before she collided with the ground, she pivoted her body to grab onto the mattress, noticing for the first time the large angry blood stain in the middle.

"Oh my…"

Memories flooded Bella's vision so quickly she was sure that she was going to be ill.

"Edward…"

She needed to see him. She _had_ to.

Crawling to the bathrobe on the table, Bella hastily hoisted herself up, throwing on the gown to realize that it was indeed very sheer. Ignoring her immediate embarrassment, Bella staggered to the door, pain from between her legs dull and noticeable.

Throwing the door open to a long hallway she found herself in the Cullen home, darker now with the chill and the lack of life in it.

'_Perhaps there was always a lack of life in this house._'

Navigating her way around, Bella found her way to Edward's door, ornamented with elaborate sliding locks and a dead silence that made her realize that the locks were situated to barricade from-

_The outside._

Pushing her fears aside, Bella shakily began to undo the locks.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Edward heard the loud unhinging of the locks, jumping up stealthily from his desk to get into position.

Edward had decided that he wasn't going to stay in his small prison shortly after Carlisle had visited him. He didn't want to break down the door that he knew he was capable of, but wanted to escape quietly to Bella, apologize and save for the forgiveness he was questioned to receive.

Hearing the latch on the door give way, Edward moved, gracefully albeit forcefully to push the intruder without a noise against the back of the unyielding door. Shoving a hand to their mouth and collar, Edward noticed two things very quickly:

One, that this intruder was not Carlisle. Or male for that matter and clothed in a very flimsy robe.

Two, that the very girl whom he had looked to seek not a moment sooner was staring back at him with frightened eyes.

"Bella?"

Releasing her immediately, Edward caught Bella in his arms and supported her weight when her legs no longer could. He quickly wrapped her arms and legs about his body and dashed to the chair of his desk, letting her sit with slack in his lap with her head turned on his shoulder, arms hanging weakly around his neck. Edward rocked sharply, cradling Bella's body closely to his chest, unable to believe that she was truly within his grasp.

His heaven to hold.

Edward, still questioning why he had become so fortunate began to rub soothing circles over the girl's back, seemingly still in shock by his little greeting. Small delicate hands grasped at his shoulders, forcing Edward to lean back so he and Bella could face each other.

Bella was indeed horribly gaunt.

Trailing his hand against her jaw Edward spoke softly.

"Bella… Oh Bella I am so sorry."

Bella was starring back at him with somewhat of a confused expression. He must've meant about this morning, but that wasn't the reason she adorned the expression. She wasn't sure if the room was playing tricks on her but she could swear his eyes looked like the dawn, red and bloody.

"Don't be Edward. I heard that the first time is usually painful."

"I would have never compromised your health Bella, and I'm so sorry. If I could have taken it all away and never done it I would."

Bella reeled back, looking offended.

"You- You didn't want it?"

Bella had thought that Edward wanted her. Hadn't he given her the signs? Well, perhaps it was that she had never had anyone _lust_ after her before that she was confusing his act of intimacy with pity. She was so sure he wanted her. Tears forced themselves from Bella's tear ducts.

"No Bella. I would have never done any of that if it meant you didn't want it."

_What?_

_Didn't want it?_

"What are you talking about Edward?"

Edward suddenly looked very uncomfortable. She was going to make him say it?

'_The price I pay for what I've done._'

"I never meant to- to _rape_ you Bella."

Dead silence bombarded the room. The word was harsh and out of place, unnervingly simple in form but complicated to know the force and sin behind it. It could have been the worse curse word to grace anyone's lips by the way it sounded and by what it entailed.

Bella sputtered.

"_What_?"

She couldn't believe he thought… Didn't he see… Why did he think that she didn't…

"I wanted it!"

Bella felt Edward's hands pull her forward, locking their bodies and lips together in an unexpected kiss. It was hungry and full of relief, so strong that it caused Bella to swoon. Hands tangled themselves into Edward's perfect hair, holding on for her life as his tongue conquered her mouth. He pulled away momentarily.

"E-Edward?"

She wanted it. She wanted him. It wasn't rape. He knew it.

Relief was bubbling up so much inside him Edward was sure he was on some happiness high. His lips were on her again, hands now trailing across her thinly clad back and hips, smoothing the material beneath his elegant fingers and inching it slowly from her shoulders. Releasing her lips he focused his attentions to her neck and collar, nipping softly when he reached the junction of her shoulder.

A low moan sounded above him.

She wanted this. There wasn't any question now.

Edward noticed that had given him quite the opportunity for viewing her body when she sat straddling his lap in a robe with nothing underneath. The robe had been jostled around during their kiss so much as to push it aside so that the rope around her waist had come undone, exposing the valley of her breasts, down her naval to the bleeding portion of her that would forever remain his.

_Always his._

Edward's eyes faded in the already dark room.

Edward slid his hands under the shoulders of her robe, pulling it gently down and revealing the rest of her body to him. Her nipples had shrunk, pebbling to buds from his attention and the frigidness of the room. Chuckling to himself, he leaned Bella back and lowered his head to kiss her chest, working her breasts until her hips moved against his lap unconsciously. The words she spoke were incoherent and mumbled, Bella's desire and spasms leaving little room for her brain to function.

Edward's brain however, had never worked better.

He was keenly aware of all of her body's signals, conscious that he knew every portion on her to touch and caress for her to come apart for him.

It made him feel dangerous.

He craved more of it.

The portion of Bella's body that she continued to thrust against him was bleeding and wet with excitement, mixing together to create the most heavenly drug that Edward could ever have the chance to taste. By god, if Bella didn't stop what she was doing soon…

Careful to avoid the bandages on her thighs, Edward grabbed her hips, ceasing her movements to make him loose whatever control he hadn't already given up. Bella was dizzy with sensation, swaying slightly in her hazed state when he reached the undersides of her thighs and pivoted her pelvis upward, leaning her back into the edge of the table.

God must've been having a good day to give him this woman. Her womanhood stood proudly, engorged with excitement and slick with her. Edward had never seen a more arousing sight.

Flexing her legs around him he spread them further, looking closely at her, identifying the silver scars that had now adorned her. Edward was sure that she had no idea they were there. He preferred it to stay that way. Extending a finger to trace one of them, Bella jumped and stiffened, straining in her position and arching her back dramatically to keep herself from bucking.

One of the chords of Edward's control snapped.

He ignored it.

Why waste control to deny ones self?

He gave that up long ago.

Finding a particular scar that disappeared into her entrance, Edward decided to trace it, edging his finger past her folds and into her body, probing deeper until Bella clenched around him and stiffened, gasping in pain. Slowly pulling his finger out of her, he contented himself with simply outlining her entrance. She was still much to sore for any activity within her.

There was other fun to be had.

"Bella."

Bella's head shot up from her stupor, looking down to the man between her thighs. His trousers were stained darkly where she was situated and she blushed, looking for the robe to cover herself. When she found it under her backside, she lifted it, rotating it to hold it upright before it was dashed from her grasp. Edward held the flimsy material in his hands, inspecting it with what she confused with interest.

It held absolutely none.

"This is a nice gown." His voice was dark and thick.

"Y-yes."

A short rip resonated throughout the room, ending with the delicate robe falling to either side of the chair, thoroughly disposed of from Edward's quick work of it.

Another chord of control snapped.

"But I prefer your current attire."

Arms reached out to grasp Bella, lifting her from his lap to lay her down on his bed which enveloped her from its sheer size.

"And I prefer this location."

Edward crawled gracefully onto the immobile girl as she trembled with excitement and something else. Something much darker then just sexual excitement.

Something that was so much darker.

Perhaps it was that now she was aware of the blood red eyes which bore into her that made her fall.

Instinctively when she fell, she reached out for something to grab onto.

She caught onto reason.

No surprise that it broke.

So she continued to fall…

And landed in his hold.

A hold that no doubt would be impossible to defy.

'_Oh Edward_.'

He lowered his cold hard body onto her warm pliable one.

It wasn't fair that his body wielded so much more power then hers did.

'_Life isn't fair.'_

Funny, she was the only one partaking in actual living.

Bella would have giggled at her own joke but couldn't find it very amusing herself.

Something changed within Edward. She saw in him not a day ago, the reluctance to touch and let go with her. There wasn't any hesitation now. She was sure that there wasn't a single thing holding him back. What had freed him?

Her blood.

The very representation of life.

The finest wine.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**A/N: Title explanation for you. Lemon continues into next chapter. Darker lemon. What would you call that? A rotten lemon? An overly ripe lemon? A squash? Huh. Maybe I should make my own category of dark lemon and call it squash… or something. Give me suggestions!**

**So… REVIEW! Tell me what you gorgeous people think!**

**-behappy101**

**p.s. Gorgeous is hard to spell.**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**A/N: About Bobby Pins… I'm working on it.**


	4. Red

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Thank you loverly reviewers! New chapter with 'squash' as requested. The new 'behappy101-type-lemon' as not been completely decided on as a fruit/vegetable and some suggestions are at the bottom so in your review, vote for one! (As well as comment on the story!)**

**A/N: The new settings don't let me see your reviews. 'sad face'**

**Warning: Squash (as of now)**

**Read and Enjoy!**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**The Finest Wine**_

_**Chapter 4: Red**_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Bella lay beneath Edward, immobile, nude, and in no position to move away from him in her state. Oddly enough, given her situation, she didn't feel pressure or fear, just a keen sense of everything that was going on around her. And she happened to be _very_ aware of the vampire above her, his dark blood-red eyes raking her form and his body, sculpted to perfection with a strong addition of danger in strength.

Bella chose to revel in it.

Cold hands found her jaw line, grabbing her chin and tilting her head from side to side, supposedly assessing her for damage or injuries. When it seemed that he had found everything to par his hand traveled down her neck to her collar, tracing the bone leisurely before continuing to her breasts.

Bella was sure that she would never get used to the feeling of Edward's hands on her chest.

It wouldn't have mattered if she was aroused or not prior to the touch, it was going to awaken a fire in her body.

He had a way of doing that to her.

He could've been doing any other daily drone activity, but with a single look he turned her veins to fire.

No, fire was too tame of a word.

Bella preferred _inferno_.

Arching into his flexing hand and moaning, Bella closed her eyes, loosing herself once again to his ministrations and the white tunnel. Strong elegant fingers found the buds of her nipples, pinching lightly and pulling them teasingly, making her gasp and moan significantly louder.

A cold palm pressed its way to Bella's mouth, lending to her eyes opening sharply, meeting a very amused, aroused expression from Edward. His smile was dark and alluring, tempting Bella into a kiss but was halted by his palm. Edward leaned forward, spreading Bella's sore thighs and grinding his jean clad hips into her, catching her moans in her throat.

Leaning forward so that his upper body was not a hairsbreadth away from her trembling form, he kissed her neck, whispering in her ear and letting the air of his breath envelope her.

"If you don't stay quite love, you are going to let the house in on what we're up to."

He grinned devilishly. Outlining her breast in lazy circles, Edward licked his lips.

"We're going to play a game."

Pinching her nipple rather hard, a surprised gasp emitted from Bella's mouth.

"It's called, 'Don't Scream'".

Edward rolled his hips against hers aggressively, pushing against her nerves and causing her to grip his shoulders with a desperate strength.

Bella bit her lip.

She wasn't sure she would be very good at this game.

Edward pulled back from her thighs, barely touching Bella but enough that she knew he was there. Curious, she slid her elbows beneath her, moving to lift up and look down her body. Cold hands instantly pushed her shoulders down. It wasn't forceful, but it reminded Bella that she held no power here.

There was too much damage for that.

Elegant hands skimmed across her body, barely touching her and making her skin come alive with goosebumps. She fisted her hands into the sheets to get a better hold of herself. The hands eluded her when she arched her back, writhing and contorting her body to get closer to his touch.

After a particular successful snap of the back, Bella brushed firmly against Edward's thigh, the contact creating the most delicious friction she could have imagined.

But Bella learned, with pleasure, comes expression.

Bella was never one for hiding such emotions.

Edward's name left Bella's mouth in a loud guttural moan, vibrating from her chest and ricocheting through her body.

Cold hands clasped her jaw, covering her mouth almost as instantly as it escaped her. Snapping open her eyes she saw the blood red eyes boring into her fading rather quickly to a darker shade of red. With a shake of the head, Edward's eyes returned as he brought his finger to his mouth to indicate silence.

Bella's stomach gave a churn.

Edward stayed very still in the proceeding seconds, not daring to move.

Suddenly, his eyebrows furrowed together, looking slightly confused before his head snapped to the door, searching for something Bella couldn't identify. Bella's breathing was erratic and shallow, the burning between her legs persisting and refusing to give way.

Edward continued to stay still, his eyes trained on the door.

Bella began to squirm, moving her hips slightly in a desperate attempt to relieve the persistent pleasure that was threatening to take her. Edward was still situated in between her legs so she had no chance to rub her thighs together. Becoming blind with desire, Bella arched her back, attempting to brush herself against Edward.

With speed Bella didn't know he was capable of, Edward palmed her stomach, pushing her arched hips down to the bed before she could come into contact with his crotch. The hand was painful, pushing down rather hard and digging Bella's spine into the mattress.

The pain wasn't the most distracting thing.

A small whimper sounded from past the hand that silenced her.

Turning to Bella with wide eyes, Edward eased on his hand, releasing most of the pressure but still pushing very firmly to keep her still. Leaning down to kiss her forehead, he lifted up, resuming his watch of the door with minimal movement.

It wasn't a complete lie to say that Bella was in pain.

It went unnoticed by Edward the kicking of Bella's legs and the thrashing of her hips. She attempted to move her body but any effort proved futile.

She was trapped.

And drowning in a horrible pent-up pleasure storm.

Concluding that Edward wouldn't touch her, Bella wiggled her arms out from under the sheets she had been fisting, maneuvering past Edwards hand on her stomach to herself.

Whenever Bella had been in an immense amount of pleasure, she had always seen white.

Now, pinned down by the man who had drunk her blood not this morning and taken her body and soul,

_She saw red_.

Closing her eyes and managing to suppress her moans, Bella touched herself reveling that she was doing so for the second time that day because the blasted vampire between her legs.

Bella's touch didn't hold enough intensity to bring about the pleasure that he did.

She wanted _him_.

She wanted _his touch_.

Edward listened for the door to unhinge. He knew that they were both waiting outside, listening in to the beast's room. He could hear their thoughts, mean and calculating, judging him as something that he wasn't any longer.

'_No. She wanted it. She said it herself_.'

A petite warm hand encircled his wrist, pushing with what he assumed to be a large amount of force for Bella. Snapping his blood eyes back to her, he noticed that her eyes were closed as she tried to remove his hand.

Averting his eyes from her face, he looked down at his pale hand on her stomach, shuddering when he realized that she wasn't trying to remove his hand.

But rather, trying to push it down.

Edward debated with himself.

If he gave into her she would no doubt alert the two that were outside the room that she was out of her healing room and in his own. They would be alarmed and come to the conclusion that he had taken her from her room and that she was in danger. He was already in enough trouble as it was.

Bella gave a small moan from his inactivity.

Edward paused.

_She wanted it._

Fingers buried themselves within Bella so quickly that she didn't have the peace of mind to censor her reaction.

"Oh _Edward_!"

Using his thumb to rub against her nerves viciously, he fueled her passion and fire, making it burn so intensely that Bella couldn't stand a chance against the fraying climax in her body.

"_Yes_!"

_She wanted it._

Edward had his defense.

He couldn't rape the willing.

He couldn't steal from the giver.

Edward listened with a keen sense to the thoughts of those outside. He could tell that they were still there but what greeted his ears was absolute silence. They were confused and horrified by what they heard.

Bella moaned loudly again.

Edward grinned mischievously.

They knew. Let their mind wander.

Bella's eyes snapped open.

Her body began its slow motion fall from reality. Her eyes opened to see his dark and bloody pupils grinning back at her. Before Bella completely surrendered to the throws of her climax she realized why she couldn't see the white anymore. Her passion had been completely ripped of its innocence, given away to a vampire. In its bloody remains lay her want. Her want that had been so deeply shaken that all she could have was this; this carnal, passionate, needy and desperate climax that tore her body apart when she let go to it.

She saw him.

She saw love.

She saw red.

And so she fell.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**A/N: Don't just sit there!**

**REVIEW!**

**And you will receive a fantabulous update!**

**-behappy101**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**Some 'dark lemon' ideas from my loverly reviewers:**

**Squash- ****_me_**

**Kiwi- _violent-smur_****f**

**Plum- ****_Chaotic Streams_**

**Sour Lemon- _Coven Mistress_**

**Blood Lemon -_philomina_**

**Lemon Crush- _pippapear_**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**A/N: Bobby Pins will hopefully be up shortly. Thank you for your patience. **


	5. Lost Cause

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Hi. Um… SOOOOOO SORRY! Longest update ever! I apologize a thousand times over. No excuse is good enough so I won't provide you with any. Thank you for the wonderful reviews of last chapter! 126?? You guys rock!**

**A/N 2: This chapter may get kinda weird, when I was thinking of it, the concept sounded hysterical but it came out funky. If I get a negative response I might just change it. (FYI meant to be funny, not weird. Keep that in mind) Danka.**

**Warnings: Slight sexuality. Mild violence. Cursing. (I don't like cursing in my stories by I felt it was appropriate)**

_**Read and Enjoy!**_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**The Finest Wine**_

_**Chapter 5: Lost Cause**_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Frayed and emotionally confused, Bella came down from her shattering orgasm feeling horribly disoriented. She barely felt Edward's hands gently, but hurriedly, wrapping her about his bed sheet, unable to clothe her in the torn gown she had worn in. He wrapped the sheet across her torso, covering her as she would with a towel, hands sending numb paths down her body.

Moaning softly when the narcotic affect of the orgasm wore off, her pain returned, heightened by the fact that her body wasn't quite ready for Edward's activity within her.

Edward's lips met her brow, kissing gently.

His eyes smiled at her, even though they were stained red.

"You may come in now Carlisle." Edward spoke.

Bella froze.

_What?_

Had he heard them? How long had he been there? Bella flushed instantly in embarrassment, grabbing another sheet from where she was lying to cover her shoulders.

The door hinges creaked loudly and the awkward hesitation that Bella expected from Edward's father was none to be had as he stormed into the room, anger and slight confusion marring his beautiful features.

Carlisle's words might as well have been dripping in warning.

"Edward, you have a _hell_ of a whole lot of explaining-"

"You too Emmett." Edward's voice cut in smoothly.

_Emmett was there too?_

Bella's stomach took a sharp turn for the worse.

Emmett appeared in the doorway, arms folded protectively across his chest. He looked… uncomfortable. From Bella's angle he appeared sideways, her vision obscured by Edward's body still looming over her. He came forward at glacial speed, his eyes impossible to read.

Bella flushed an impossible pink, unable to believe that that had heard them. Heard _her_. Screaming unintelligible things in her pleasure.

She wondered if she could smother herself in a pillow.

"She came from the healing room. Bella was in no danger of harming herself Carlisle." Edward said, obviously reading his thoughts.

"Bella must still be healing-"

"And no new injuries were sustained."

"Such physical activity-"

"Was taken into precaution when we engaged in it."

"Her internal injuries-"

"Were not compromised."

If possible, Bella blushed deeper, burrowing herself into Edward's mattress further and further with each accusation. Nothing could be more embarrassing then her lover discussing such matters with his father in the room. Not to mention that she was _still_ cycling.

Carlisle's voice cut into her thoughts, soft with his professional tone, true concern flowing through his words.

"Bella? Would you come here please?"

Bella peeked out of her cocoon of blankets, searching immediately for Edward's face. He gave a curt nod that inclined that he wasn't altogether pleased with Carlisle's reaction.

Hesitantly, Bella inched forward leaving the second blanket behind but the first still wrapped about her. She scooted to the edge of the bed next to Edward and sat with her legs dangling off the edge.

"How are you feeling Bella?"

What a loaded question.

_My lower regions are throbbing._

_I'm still turned on by what your son was doing earlier._

_I'm bleeding and I wish it would stop._

_Like utter and complete crap. Like I was run over with a truck._

"Fine."

He nodded and raised his hands to the blanket where it was folded across her lap. Grabbing the corners he looked up at Bella from his kneeling position.

"May I?"

_Oh no._

_Please no._

"Yes."

With the gentleness of a father, he lifted the sheets, exposing to the three men in the room Bella's lower mangled body.

Bella wanted to die.

The bandages felt tight now, slightly damp with sweat and stretched over her injuries. Her blood had once again been exposed to the air, letting it permeate around until Emmett noticeably stiffened. Her desire though, was the most prominent, causing Bella to flush absolutely red with embarrassment.

Edward shifted beside her, crossing his legs impatiently as the smell of her want noticeably traveled throughout the room.

Suddenly Edward's head snapped in Emmett's direction, anger clearly written on his features.

"Don't you _dare_ call Jasper in here. I'm in control of my emotions thank you." Edward spat.

Emmett took a step back, crossing his arms and getting into a defensive position.

"Edward, please." Carlisle cut in, peeling off Bella's bandages slowly to assess how her healing was progressing. Bella was well past the point of being uncomfortable when Carlisle's breath accidentally flowed across her.

"Or is it you who need Jasper, _Emmett_?"

Bella's human eyes were no match for the speed or force at which both vampires launched themselves at. Loud growls and snarls were head along with heavy blows to each other. Bella got very dizzy trying to follow them.

"Stop you two!" Carlisle commanded.

"Rose not being the lover you need?" Edward taunted.

"She's _bleeding_ you idiot!" Emmett cried back.

"That gives you no right to-"

"How dare you insinuate that I would-"

"_Would you Emmett_?"

Bella couldn't follow what the conversation held and where it was going. Blows continued to be fired at one another. Carlisle ignored the bandages to try and calm the feuding vampires down. In his moment of distraction, Bella grabbed the sheets and covered herself once more, hardly feeling less vulnerable.

"Stop this instant!"

Carlisle knew not to get in the middle of their feud, but he still tried to assert his authority over the two to get them to stop.

It was a lost cause.

"At least I have a _willing_ participant!" Emmett shouted.

Bella became sick trying to follow the flying blurbs rebounding across the walls of the room. Confusion was potent in the air but it seemed as though she was the only one who really needed any clarification.

"She consented you bastard!" Edward cried in fury.

Bella's heart sunk.

_Oh…_

"_RAPIST!"_

Edward's fist connected with Emmett's jaw so cleanly that the defining crack that echoed in Bella's ears had lasted until Emmett found himself lodged in the wall, anger still so prominent on his features that she dare not try and correct him.

Bella could have sworn that the silence that met her ears lasted for hours.

Her walls began to throb suddenly and she moaned quietly, looking down at the freshly bloodstained sheet to realize that she was standing. Her legs had acted on their own volition when the fight had escalated.

"Does she know about the scars yet Edward?" Emmett asked quietly.

_What?_

_Scars?_

Bella immediately assumed that he meant her numerous scratches. She knew that they would heal smoothly, her vast experiences with minor cuts and bruises leading her to conclude that they would be just fine. Her thighs might take longer but she had no doubt that they would heal in due time.

Edward's blow to Emmett's stomach was loud and precise.

Another bout of silence fell upon the group.

Bella collapsed quietly onto the bed, whimpering when her cramps returned. She lay there contemplating what Emmett had meant.

Bella watched as Edward's anger slowly fell from his features, being replaced by confusion when his head turned to Carlisle.

Carlisle for his part had not moved once he had gotten up from in front of Bella, standing very sturdily with a very serious expression on his face. Looking incredulously towards Carlisle, Edward spoke in utter shock after reading his frightening thought.

"Surely you can't be serious."

"Better believe it you bastard." Emmett vocalized, dislodging himself from the wall Edward had so conveniently rammed him into. Brushing himself off with stucco remainders he murmured, "I'm not ecstatic about it either."

"Carlisle, you can't-"

"After your little anger demonstration right there I believe I can. We can't endanger Bella any longer. Though it hadn't been non-consensual you still pose a threat to her safety. If something should… get out of control, Emmett seems the most qualified to-"

"_What_? Hold me back?"

Bella couldn't have been more lost.

"Yes. Believe you me, it's not a decision I wanted to come to." Carlisle said on a long exhale.

"I'm not a child who needs supervision!" Edward roared.

"Actually smartass, you do. None of us really trust you yet." Emmett said, regaining confidence that Edward wouldn't strike him again.

"It's only until she ends her menstrual cycle, which judging by her functions shouldn't be much longer." Carlisle judged professionally.

"Excuse me?" Bella cut in.

She wasn't all too fond of being left out of the conversation, especially when her female body functions were involved.

"What's going on?"

"This is only to make sure that we can monitor your safety Bella. It is of utmost importance to us." Carlisle provided.

That gave absolutely no insight has to what was going on.

Edward grinded his teeth audibly.

"To make sure that you remain safe, Carlisle has decided that whenever we are… _alone_, we will be supervised."

Bella heard the words but as water and vinegar mix, the meaning wasn't registering.

"It's only for your safety Bella." Carlisle reiterated.

Bella thought to herself quietly, struggling with the meaning of the words that they were providing her, ignoring what it was that they were trying to accomplish.

"To save us all some trouble, I'm going to conclude my thoughts bluntly." Bella started, sounding hesitant and shaky all at once.

"Every time Edward and I decide to-" Bella nearly choked on the words, "-be _intimate_, someone's going to be watching us just in case Edward… looses control?" Her stomach churned at the memory.

Silence.

Bella was beyond shocked.

"B-but why… _who_ would possibly…?" Bella stopped in her tracks.

Bella's gaze flew to Emmett who was currently busying himself with something on the floor that looked extremely interesting. He chanced a look up to see Bella starring at him with her mouth agape.

"_Emmett_?"

"I didn't volunteer alright?"

"But…but… _Emmett_?" Bella stumbled on her words.

"Would you rather someone else?" Carlisle cut in.

"This is just… you can't be… there's no way… that's _preposterous_!"

Bella continued to stutter on her words, flailing her arms about and making a darn right fool out of herself. Carlisle wouldn't falter however, Bella's safety was of utmost importance. Emmett was the only one in the house that matched or out powered Edward in brute strength. She didn't stand a chance arguing against him or his logic.

Crazy logic that was.

Bella after a while had given up on her one-sided argument.

It was a lost cause.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**A/N: Drama! Once again, NOT meant to be weird. Even… though… it was.**

**So… yeah.**

**REVIEW!**

**I loves you all!**

**-behappy101 **


	6. Alone

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: First of all I would like to thank anyone who nominated my **_**Period**_** series in the Best Drama category at Quixotic FF Awards site! Thank you so much! I'm glad people have enjoyed it!**

**(WARNING: Long Author's note)**

**A/N: You probably want to know why I haven't updated in a while. One, school and all advanced classes and two, depression. No, I'm not clinically depressed, but I was offended and hurt by what people have been writing in their comments about my story. **

_**Yes**_**, it is darker. **_**Yes**_**, bad stuff does happen. Just because you don't enjoy the darker genre of my series doesn't mean that you should insult my work and question my intellect. If you don't like my stories, fine. Maybe state how they can be improved. But don't directly insult me. I'm putting my work out so people can **_**enjoy**_** it, not so you can tell me how much the work disturbs you and how messed up in the head I have to be to write this.**

**So what I want to say is, critique my work, don't bash it. And don't insult me directly. I'm putting my work out on the line and some people **_**DO**_** like it. I'm writing it for them so don't ruin it for everybody. I'm a person too.**

**Thank you.**

**Warnings: Wee little bit of squash. Edward and Emmett hate-each-other-ness. **

_**Please please please**_**, Read and ENJOY!**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**The Finest Wine**_

_**Chapter 6: Alone**_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Bella wanted to be alone.

She wanted time to herself to think about the day's events. Had it all really only been a day since she woken up? She could clearly remember loading the washing machine and soaking her pants. She also remembered tripping on the stairs and running to find Edward in her room.

She shivered.

Bella no longer looked at Edward in a vision of protection and gentle love. Her blood had made him transform into a beast capable of carnal passion and violent strength. She wondered if he had let go completely of his past self.

She sincerely hoped not.

Bella touched the welts on her thighs.

Now more than ever she wanted to be alone.

Bella felt the lukewarm water of the shower flow over the crown of her head, drowning her breath out with her head at a bowed angle, the water barely allowing her to gather a full inhale. She had been standing there for a while, waiting for nothing to happen.

Cocking her head slightly to the left she could see through the blurred glass of the shower the figure of the man who was watching her bathe. He was upright but leaned back, perhaps resting against the edge of the counter with his arms folded strongly across his broad chest.

He would always watch her.

She would never be alone.

Turning the water off, Bella stood motionless with her hand resting against the shower wall. The figure outside the glass moved silently closer, towel appeared to be held in his hands. Bella was reluctant to move but slid the blurry glass door open anyway.

Cringing as her leg muscles protested, Bella hesitantly stepped out of the shower, her feet landing on a soft fluffy rug. She hardly noticed it.

Edward held her intended towel out lengthwise, inviting her into the white fabric. Avoiding looking into his red eyes she took the two steps forward and burrowed herself into his embrace, the towel cocooning her next to his chest and his delicious sent. Closing her eyes Bella nuzzled her damp body closer to his, wanting to be protected and wanting to feel safe.

"What's going on in there?"

Emmett's voice cut through the moment instantly. Bella rolled her eyes and turned her gaze to the door where Edward's brother was located on just the other side. The entirety of her shower had been bombarded with that question.

Nothing.

Much to Edward's disappointment.

Bella had no doubt that Edward wanted nothing more to take her again. Her eyes were so focused on her during her shower that his body nearly screamed, 'I must have you.'

Not if she could help it.

"I'm going to apply her bandages. Don't have a cow out there." Edward's annoyed but silk voice replied. Bella could hear Emmett's grumbling.

"Good. Just don't…do anything." Emmett sounded uncomfortable in his new position of supervisor.

Bella felt her body being pushed towards the small hospital bed that Carlisle had situated next to the counter. Grabbing her hips with a little too much force, Edward hoisted her up onto the barely padded mattress.

Bella looked back at her reflection in the mirror with distain. She couldn't find any beauty in the girl who stared back at her, bruises blotting and coloring her body. Some of her thigh was exposed under the towel and Bella cringed at the mangled flesh she saw there.

Edward returned with all the medical supplies he needed. Bella guessed that after all the years of living with a doctor in the house he must have picked up some skills in that area. When he situated himself between her barely spread thighs, Bella startled him by throwing her arms around his waist and hugging him fiercely.

"Bella?" Edward's silk voice was thrown by his concern.

Bella had absolutely no idea why she had grabbed him. Nor did she care. Gripping him harder she nuzzled her face into his shoulder and remained still.

_Would he still want her after she stopped cycling?_

The reflection of her body in the mirror made her realize that maybe he didn't want her for _her_. She couldn't stand the sight of what starred back at her. Never on any other day would he take her. Never on any other day would he act this way.

But this wasn't any other day.

_Why did he take her?_

For blood.

Not her.

"Bella?" Edward attempted to push her body away gently to look at her face.

What happens when the blood runs dry?

"What's wrong Bella?"

In the end she is just the vessel of the wine.

"Bella? Please tell me." Edward's voice was flooded with concern. He started to rub soothing circles on the small of her back and decided to move back into her weak human embrace. Bella spoke quietly.

"I love you."

The circles stopped momentarily but resumed again.

A deep chuckle ricocheted from his chest and heavy vibrations ran through Bella's weak form. She felt a delicate kiss being planted on the crown of her head and his cold face being rested next to her ear.

"I love you too Bella."

For how much longer?

Bella reluctantly let her grip loosen a little so he could start his task of bandaging her. But instead of going to the counter right away, Edward tilted her neck and began to kiss a trail of light nips and pecks from her ear to her trembling lips. Bella fell to his undeniable charm and started to participate, moaning loudly and weaving her hands into his perfect hair.

"No! No! Stop that! Edward? Stop whatever it is you're doing!"

Bella instantly pushed Edward away. She _refused_ to be intimate with Edward while Emmett was supervising them.

Hell no.

Edward murmured something profane under his breath and turned away from Bella to retrieve the items from the counter. Looking back at herself in the mirror, Bella noticed a very deep blush that had traveled from her cheeks down to her chest, blotting up her usually pale skin.

"Nothing Emmett! Just go away!" Bella's voice gave a crack.

"I wish!" He sounded bitter.

Edward was in front of Bella again, spreading her thighs and removing her towel. She gave a frown and pushed against him until he held up a roll of gauze.

Oh…

Edward extended his arms elegantly until the gauze had unraveled itself to over six feet. He ripped it expertly and kneeled down slightly to lift Bella's leg up. Edward gently wrapped the material about her thigh, touching her lovingly and making her jump every once in a while.

She watched him.

He looked intent on what he was doing, concentration etched into his features. From where Edward was perched, Bella was left very open and exposed to herself in the mirror but decided not to look at herself. She would rather watch the man before her.

He wasn't lost to her. He still retained his protection and love over her.

Not all hope was gone.

A small nip to her thigh brought her attention back to his face. He was looking up at Bella mischievously and raised an elegant eyebrow. A slender finger rose from his side and up to his lips, indicating silence from her.

He moved quickly now, kissing and licking at her inner thigh, slowly making his way up to-

"Stop." Bella whispered. It was urgent and harsh but still quiet enough that Emmett wouldn't be brought to attention by it.

But he didn't.

She didn't expect him to.

Hands pushed and pulled at one another, their silent battle made private by the fact that neither of them refused to make any noise. Bella released a hand from his grip and smacked him on the shoulder rather hard.

He stopped then.

Looking up at Bella, Edward made a silent apology in his red eyes, standing quickly to retrieve more gauze for her thighs. Bella sighed heavily and looked down at her single bandage, admiring the neatness and perfection that was put into it.

A movement on the outside of the door brought her attention up, but nothing happened. She shifted her gaze once again to the mirror she sat opposite from, noticing that her thighs were still spread wide. Bella was about to close them when she noticed something.

Something startling.

Something sickening.

Something silver.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**A/N: DUH DUH DUH. **

**Eddie-puss is in trouble.**

**You bet your… butt.**

**Review and tell me what you think! Sorry about the shortness! I've been working on Bobbypins. (Which is almost up!)**

**Love you alls!**

**-behappy101**


	7. Something Silver

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I love you guys! Your reviews made me fantastically happy that I decided to update… well, now. Your comments were so kind and I'm glad that there are so many of you who actually do enjoy my story! Whoohoo!**

**I have done the unthinkable. I promised myself I would never do that genre but here I am doing song quotes. Wait! Before you hurt me, I've somewhat disguised them. They just fit into the story so well I had to include them. They are from **_**Assassins**_** the musical if you were wondering. (Which is also not mine.) Only for this chapter I promise!**

**Warnings: Squash. (This is where all my dedicated readers continue to encourage me!)**

**Read and Enjoy**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**The Finest Wine**_

_**Chapter 7: Something Silver**_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_Silver._

Bella gawked at herself in the mirror.

"That's…not possible." Bella whispered in awe.

Bringing her hand up to her face she examined the shinning crescent moon scar that was gifted by James from that day in the studio. In reluctant horror, she lowered her hand to her center, comparing the scar on her hand to the multiple ones that now adorned her genitalia.

Bella blanched.

Vampire scars.

Vampire _bite_ scars.

Launching herself off the hospital bed, Bella ran to the adjacent toilet room to the washroom, dry heaving her non-existent stomach contents into the porcelain bowl. Her heartbeat had sped to a rapid pace, blood pumping through her veins with demanding attention. The slight breeze from the bathroom window rose goosebumps on her skin. Her head spun with her newly acquired information.

No one told her.

"_It's only for your own safety Bella."_

They must've known.

Carlisle, Emmett…

_Edward._

Bella stood on shaky legs and ran to the washroom, preparing to gather her towel and get out before Edward got back. Her legs felt painful and numb all at the same time, her stomach hollow with fear and understanding. Bella would have succeeded with her plan had Edward not been standing outside the toilet room threshold.

He caught the stumbling girl without any problem, embracing her in his cold arms.

"Bella?" Confusion was written on his features. "Ask my help when you get up next time. It could be dangerous for you."

Bella shook in his embrace.

_You know Edward, the same could be said about you._

"Let's wrap that other leg of yours."

Though it wasn't necessary, Edward gathered Bella into his arms and carried her bridal style back to the hospital bed where she sat and fidgeted, pressing her legs together tight and with a new air of primness. Edward cocked an eyebrow rather handsomely and grabbed her knees.

"Don't worry, I won't try and seduce you again." He whispered into her ear, pulling her legs apart effortlessly despite her attempts to keep them shut. Bella sat uncomfortably as he wrapped her, glancing from his face to the mirror, the scars hidden by his body blocking the reflection.

"Why are you shaking love?"

Bella brought her attention to Edward, who was currently hugging her hips and resting his head on her stomach. Bella hardly noticed that he had moved. She suddenly felt very vulnerable.

"I'm… it's cold."

Edward nodded and hummed into her stomach kissing the flesh and working his way up into a standing position, grabbing her around the shoulders and kissing her neck. The material of his shirt brushed against her numb skin, making her flinch and tremble with his every movement.

She couldn't endure this.

"S-stop Edward."

She wasn't the least bit surprised when he didn't. It was worth a shot anyway.

"I-if you don't stop I'll call Emmett in here."

He nipped at her neck. "Fine. Let him watch." He kissed her ear and whispered, "Any other excuses my dear?"

She _wouldn't_ endure this.

"I-I know about the scars Edward."

Something just broke.

Nothing touched Bella's skin. In a mere moment Edward had left his intimate position with Bella and had perched himself in the corner of the bathroom near the counter. His eyes were blood red and his body position reeked of self-loathing. Edward seemed to be in a defensive stance but Bella might have confused it for one of attack.

"Edward?"

Something just made a little dent.

"What's going on there?" Emmett's voice sounded.

"Leave us be Emmett!" Edward roared with a snap of his neck.

Something just left a little mark.

"Bella? Bella! Is everything all right?" Emmett's voice heightened in concern.

_No._

"Let me in Edward! I will break down this door!"

Something just went a little dark.

"Edward…" Bella breathed.

Cold arms embraced Bella and gathered her too closely. She barely noticed that she was swiftly carried into the toilet room and out into the cold night of the woods through the window. Somewhere she heard wood breaking and cracking under force.

_Something just broke._

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

"Carlisle!" Emmett roared, running through the house trying to locate the doctor, "They're gone Carlisle!"

Howling in anger, he continued to search, lapping around the Cullen home for the second time. Emmett had to conclude that Carlisle wasn't there and made for the door until a small delicate voice greeted his pounding ears.

"Don't."

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

"Even I wasn't aware I was doing it Bella! I couldn't control myself!" Edward bellowed.

"How could you even say that? You bit me Edward!" Bella sobbed.

Bella currently stood with her hand supported on a very large trunk of a tree, wearing Edward's shirt and bawling her eyes out. Edward stood a fair distance away, stern and solid, his chest gleaming in the moonlight that shown through the trees.

"You were bleeding Bella! Even I don't have the strength to resist you when you are practically seeping blood!" Edward argued.

Bella shifted uncomfortably, adjusting the fabric that was situated between her legs to catch the blood flow of her cycle.

"So you wouldn't have taken me any other day? You only gave in because I was bleeding? You only wanted me for my blood?" Bella yelled harshly.

Suddenly a scene appeared before her eyes.

Bella and Edward were in the meadow. She hadn't started her cycle that morning and they laid in the sunshine, side by side in the tall grass. They spoke of simple things and laughed often, chancing touches to one another hesitantly. Bella took a shaky breath and began to pull Edward on top of her, kissing more passionately with every second. He responded eagerly but when she placed his hand upon her breast he jerked away, ending the passion. Ending the intimacy. Ending the vision.

_What happens when the blood runs dry?_

The image of Edward pulling away seared itself into Bella's mind.

"You won't want me anymore." Bella whispered to herself.

Edward was thrown slightly by her statement. Even though he couldn't read her mind, he understood her fears. Taking the strides needed she was in his arms, struggling and fighting back with all her might. With slight uneasiness, he realized that she believed she had some chance to fight back against him.

He considered letting her delude herself.

"You can't fight me." He murmured darkly.

"Watch me." Bella replied defiantly.

Edward pushed her up against the thick trunk of the tree she was resting on, holding as gently as he could against the fighting hysterical girl in his arms. He spoke to her as she struggled.

"Do you even think for a _minute_ that I wouldn't want you when you stop bleeding? I wouldn't have taken you before, I grant you that but I want you to know that it was your blood that set me free. It was the incentive to take you." Bella stopped her struggling to look up at his dark eyes.

"And believe me," he lowered his voice-

"I will _always_ take you."

Edward's lips crashed against Bella's, no doubt bruising her delicate skin with his marble body. His hands twisted themselves into her dark hair, pulling her close enough to truly touch one another.

Bella wasn't sure if she could bring herself to want it.

She responded just as well anyway.

Being crushed against the tree by Edward with her hips slung about his waist made her wonder where exactly this physical _want_ came from.

For the past seventeen years of her life she had gone every day without any intimate activity, and had blissfully been ignorant as to what it could make her feel and do. She would have been fine living without the vulgar things people would whisper about at school, looking down upon the weekend romp that the newest couple would endure through rumors.

Edward worked the cloth away from her thighs, grabbing his own shirt on Bella's body and yanking it in such a way that buttons flew every which way.

If she had never known the intimacies of a couple, Bella was sure she could convince herself that she would have never needed such pleasures.

Edward violently thrust forward.

Having felt what could be felt, and having done what could be done-

Bella was sure she could not live without this intimacy ever again.

Clutching her hands against his shoulders with bruising force, Bella straightened up, thankful that Edward's shirt was separating her delicate skin with the contact of the rough bark of the tree. He moved with urgency, thrusting in erratic and brutal movements, drawing breath from her lungs with each new flex of his hips.

Bella was surely convinced there was nothing more perfect than the feel of skin against skin.

Her body radiated heat, sweating slightly in their activity, while his remained smooth, hard and cold, unyielding to her soft and pliable body.

Hers was breakable.

His was not.

Teeth nipped their way at Bella's neck, biting too hard, too much, and with too demanding force.

Everything was too much.

Which was perfect to Bella.

She wanted convincing that this was real. She wanted a reminder that they shared this intimacy and this skin to skin contact. He grabbed at her waist and urged her to join him in ecstasy, breathing shallowly and thrusting harder. Bella let go, climaxing when he embraced at her torso tightly and murmured dark things into her shoulder. Let him bruise and mark her.

The world turned red.

Bella watched him shatter.

Perfect.

Then the world turned silver.

'_Don't'_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Pay attention to this ending because it is very important to the next chapter which I hope to have up right after **_**Bobbypins**_**!**

**Thank you all for your encouraging reviews!**

**Give me more! (humor my cheesiness) **

**-behappy101**


	8. Gods

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Computer crashes stink, do they not? So do college apps. So sorry my loves for the wait, I had this written a few weeks ago but my computer went 'die'. So I read it yesterday and I do not like this chapter at all. I think I had a cool concept going but it failed in the writing. Bah, but I'm too stressed to change it. Sorry loves.**

**Warnings: Brief squash. (E+B) Set from Emmett's perspective for most the chapter.**

**-Just for reference, go back to last chapter to understand what's going on. (Goodness knows I forgot what I had written) **

**Read and Enjoy!**

**P.S. Thank you for my humpback whale violent-smurf! I named him Joe.**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**The Finest Wine**_

_**Chapter 8: Gods**_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Bella gasped lung fills of air.

Edward's cold body rested against hers, holding her firmly and closely against the tree while he remained inside of her. His head lay in the crook of her shoulder and he was still somewhat firm although he had released himself. His seed mixed with her blood dripped around her thighs and bottom.

Bella hardly noticed it.

"God you smell so good." Edward hummed into her neck.

He nuzzled closer to her and took in huge breaths of air, letting her scent infiltrate his senses. Bella was still mildly disoriented and barely noticed where they were, Edward distracting her and all.

"T-thank you." Bella slurred her words.

"How do you feel?"

Hands began to roam across her abdomen. Bella pondered how she really felt only for a few moments. Her walls continued to clench around his member that was increasingly getting harder and she noticed keenly for the first time that her new scars tingled just like the one on her hand.

"Numb." Bella sighed dumbly.

Kisses peppered her neck. She gave a noncommittal sigh and lolled her head around her shoulders till it reached the tree. Closing her eyes she enjoyed the gentle affection Edward bestowed on her.

It didn't last long.

Edward snapped his hips forward aggressively.

Bella's shriek cut through the forest and echoed off the nothingness.

Bella's breaths came through her nose in and out sharply. Teeth clenched and eyes shut tight, she gripped the shoulders of the man who sat extremely snuggly inside of her and waited. She felt the cold body lean in closely to her, jostling her slightly and causing her to hiss quietly. An exhale was felt around her neck.

"I want you again love."

His seductive drawl nearly sent her into a swoon. Not before her stomach lurched painfully. She felt him within her, exited again with no means to relieve it except Bella. She was slightly confused by his actions.

_Again_?

"I-I'm sore." Her meek voice whispered.

Edward paused then kissed her neck again, snaking his hand down between them to rub at her nerves where they were connected. Bella's breath caught and she unwillingly bucked her hips, driving him deeper to where they were connected.

"N-no!"

Bella pushed with no real force against his shoulders, arching her back as he pulled her closer, surrender and fight mixed in her reactions.

_We are not gods._

"Bella?"

_We cannot shift the universe on a whim._

_What's preposterous is that it doesn't keep us from trying. _

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

"Don't."

Emmett whirled from his position, staggering until his feet found grounding and his eyes found the small figure in front of him.

"_Alice_!"

Arms of a beast encircled the petite vampire with gentleness, falling to his knees, grasping her shoulders and shaking with what he mistook was softness.

"Thank goodness you're alright! Where are they? Where has he taken her? Tell me Alice!" Emmett cried.

She stood in front of him with a look of blankness, concern creasing her forehead. She had not fed in days and her eyes were darker than usual. Cocking her head to the side, her small hand found the massive jaw of his face, smiling sadly and speaking with the softest voice he had ever heard her possess.

"Don't go after them Emmett. You won't find what you're looking for."

Emmett grabbed her hand and clasped it to his forehead.

"Tell me where they are Alice."

He moved to grasp her hands over his eyes.

"_Please_."

Alice stood for a long time, unmoving and silent. Her eyes no longer held their sparkle, dead amber starring back at him. She suddenly looked like an aged Atlas, the weight of the world bearing down upon her fragile shoulders in an attempt to break her.

He couldn't tell if it already had.

"I cannot judge by what I see Emmett. I see events, not truth." She flattened her hands over his eyes. "Truth is not held in vision." Alice closed his eyes.

"Sight is only a perception."

Emmett released her hands and seized her around her middle earnest.

"_Please_ Alice."

She sighed.

"You'll find them in the forest, a few miles off near the oak." She threaded her hands through his hair. "Don't go Emmett. You can't change it."

"_Don't."_

Emmett rested his head against her abdomen. He would've cried for her innocence back if he had not known how lost it truly was.

"Why do you tell me not to go when you already know my choice?" He whispered. Alice then grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up until he stood his full height in front of her, a mammoth compared to her frame.

"We are not gods Emmett."

Emmett flew from her grasp with incalculable speed, racing through the doorway and across the river where he was sure to find them. The thundering of his footsteps were loud and dull, thudding in a rhythmic pattern that he thought a heart might sound like if his were alive.

'_We are not gods Emmett_.'

'Then why can't I stop trying?'

His feet stopped on their own volition, coming to a slow walk as he stared at the ground. Emmett walked a bit further, wondering if Alice could see him now, if she could see his decision.

The one he had already made.

Noises a few meters off alerted to activity. Breaking into a jog again he halted a few yards further when he heard the sound of their intimacy. Emmett simply meant to break up the romp his brother and Bella were sharing but when he was within view of them, he stopped short.

Edward's hand was working rather intimately between Bella's thrashing legs. She squirmed in what looked like pain and pushed against his body.

"N-no!"

The cry went ignored, vigorous movement from Edward resulting in Bella pushing and struggling more in their passionate embrace. Liquids dripped down an extended leg and Emmett felt ill from coming onto such an intimate scene. His muscled legs felt as though they were dead weights now, unable to move closer.

"Bella?"

The head of the vampire snapped in his direction faster than that of the human's. Edward didn't move from his stare-down of Emmett and Bella's head was turned the other direction, crying with unseen tears.

"Leave Emmett." Edward's voice growled.

He couldn't move.

'_You won't find what you're looking for.'_

'What am I looking for?'

Emmett starred into the blood-red eyes of his brother.

_Not this._

"Emmett!" Edward roared. His grip against the bark of the tree Bella was positioned on was currently splintering.

Just like his control.

'I was looking to be proven wrong.'

"_Emmett_ goddamn it!" Edward's head fell to Bella's shoulder.

_Never this._

Emmett took a stumbling step backward; his reflex working but to no avail on his dead body. His perfect eyes blurred suddenly and his gaze was brought back to the intimate scene in front of him.

He mouthed the words but Emmett doubted she would hear.

"Bella…"

For a fleeting moment Emmett believed he had shouted because not a moment later, Bella's tear-stained face turned to face him.

"_Leave_…"

Bella twisted her neck back to where Edward's head was positioned, cradling his head to her and resting her own head upon his.

After a moment of absolute stillness, Emmett turned and fled. He ran as fast as his body would endure, pushing harder and harder until he could feel his muscles beginning to tear. His throat clogged as he ran, barely hindering his movements but causing them to become ragged and wobbly. He couldn't run fast enough. He would never run fast enough.

He understood.

He ran faster.

He didn't want to understand.

'_Don't go Emmett. You can't change it.'_

Bella's tears and gifts of comfort to Edward only made him realize how lost he was all along. This was not a conventional love. This was brutal, real, and raw love, waiting to be torn to shreds because the passion could allow for it.

He was deluding himself to believe that he could move a mountain.

_We are not gods._

He ran faster.

_We cannot shift the universe on a whim._

He had already made his choice.

_What's preposterous is that it doesn't keep us from trying. _

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

"**Why do my eyes hurt?"**

_(Pause)_

"**You've never used them before."**

-Neo and Morpheus _The Matrix_

**Best…movie line…EVER!**

**Do you not agree my loverlies?**

**-behappy101**

**P.S. Review. Its one of my few pleasures in life.**

**P.P.S. What's your favorite movie line? I'm curious. **


	9. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**A/N: Another update! Whooho! I figured that because I made you wait so long my loverlies, that I would try and have this chapter up as soon as possible. So, tada! I need to apologize for the graphic content of this chapter, it's rather violent. All your confusion about Emmett should (hopefully) be cleared by this chapter.**

**Warnings: Light fluff in the first part. The second part has rather gruesome violence. Sorry loverlies, although you should rather be used to it by now. (Violence is symbolic by the way so don't bash me.)**

**Read and Enjoy!**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**The Finest Wine**_

_**Chapter 9: Dreams**_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Edward's head lay against Bella's sternum, comfortably positioning his lips to the side of her breast as they lay in the meadow. After Emmett had left them to their peace, Edward finished Bella off, further desensitizing her already tender nerves. In her state, Edward decided to leave his invasive family members, fleeing with Bella to run to their meadow.

He inhaled her scent, harsher now from their activities and her sweat. Edward could smell her blood, different now that she was approaching the end of her cycle. It wasn't as sharp and it didn't flow as regularly as the day he found her in her room.

Edward shuddered and hugged Bella closer.

He was sure his eyes weren't quite as dark now, his primal instincts backing off now that she wasn't calling to him as loudly as she was. Edward felt more control over his instincts, although he still had a strong desire to stake his claim on her body again, even though it was out of the question. Their last encounter was a stretch for her body and had left her to sensitive and sore for anymore activity.

There would be time for such activities later.

Yes, he still intended to take her even though she would eventually come off her cycle. He could not deny himself the pleasure of her body now that he had known it. It was too much to bear the thought of going back to his chivalrous ways.

"What's it taste like?"

Edward raised his head from his position on her chest, raising an eyebrow in question.

"What does what taste like my love?" He rumbled back to her.

"Blood."

Her lack of hesitation threw Edward off only slightly. He had never really contemplated what it was about blood that made it absolutely irresistible. Edward only knew that he wanted more of it and that it was his greatest desire.

Well, not his greatest desire anymore.

That spot had been replaced.

"Like nothing I ever remember being able to taste from my human life." Edward thought about it a little more, returning his head back to her chest. "Warm and bitter to their point of irresistibility. You must have it. It's as if you would do _anything_ for it."

_Anything_.

Bella shivered. And it wasn't because of her vampire.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

She paused, biting her lip.

"Never mind."

Edward nodded his head, gently rustling her free breasts under his shirt. Bella couldn't see his face but she bet he was smiling, eyes closed in what could be mistaken for a short nap.

Bella wanted to tell him about the dreams but decided not to mention them, brushing them off as irrelevant.

She wanted to.

But her somewhat irrelevant dreams had become clearer now, a distinct purpose forming in her eyes, to the point where she could draw connections and conclusions by remembering her subconscious thoughts.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"May I ask a question?"

"May I give you an answer?"

She smacked him on the arm, knowing it wouldn't hurt at all.

He laughed loudly, "Sorry love. What is your question?"

She couldn't do it.

_Coward_.

"Will you give me a back massage? I think I wrenched it a week ago."

He smiled and happily obliged, turning her gently into the plush grass of the meadow, lifting up the oversized shirt to reveal a raised and torn muscle, pink with blood to the left of her spine. Working his hands expertly and efficiently, he rubbed out the knot, careful to avoid the tenderness of her tear.

Edward knew that she didn't receive the injury a week ago. The muscle would have grown back by then. Bella tore it when he visited her, the obviousness of it all becoming apparent when he noticed a bruise on her hip, remembering that he had grabbed and flipped her over, contorting her back into a position she was hardly flexible enough for.

Moaning in slight discomfort, Bella turned her head towards Edward, another question brewing in her mind.

"What was Emmett thinking?"

Edward's hands didn't hesitate their massage, gently kneading the muscle despite its stubbornness.

"He had a revelation."

"About?"

"Love."

Bella paused, somewhat confused.

"He believed that after all of his existence, Rose was his true love."

Bella gawked.

"Surely that doesn't mean that he-"

"No! No. He wouldn't think of anyone other than Rose. Especially not you Bella."

Blushing deeply, Bella exhaled a huge sigh of relief, happy to hear that Emmett was, thankfully, not in love with her. She was surprised suddenly when Edward started laughing.

"What?"

"Poor Emmett. He has only known of the relationship between him and Rose. He wouldn't be familiar with one like ours."

Bella swallowed. "One like ours?"

"His is intimate and jagged. Rose won't let him past her physical exterior to see into her dead heart. They do love each other, don't get me wrong." He trailed a hand down her abdomen. "They just don't love each other like we do."

She hesitated to ask.

"And how do we love each other?"

Edward's hand snaked behind her neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss, worthy of a swoon if Bella had been standing up. This kiss wasn't as brutal as the ones he had been giving her lately and she was supremely thankful for it. Twining her hands into his perfect hair she kissed him deeper, sweetly and slowly loving every moment. Edward ended up pulling away, running his hands over her body in a nonsexual manner to amuse himself.

"O-oh." Bella breathed.

They laid in each others arms for a while, contenting themselves with light touches and sweet kisses, laughing often and minimal talking. Night grew closer but neither of them wanted to leave the meadow, so they stayed until Bella fell into a slumber.

A _deep_ slumber.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Bella sat up and screamed.

"EDWARD!"

Her dream had been vivid and awful, vision blurred now that tears clouded her eyes. Sobs tore their way through her lips and she reached out to the grass beside her to touch the vampire, only to find he wasn't there.

"E-Edward?"

Bella was sure that she couldn't see ten feet in front of her, the moon blazing fully above, casting an eerie glow about her usually calm meadow.

It was so quiet she might've thought the meadow was dead.

Hands braced in front of her like the blind, Bella stood and walked forward, unnerved by the fact that her protector was no longer with her. His shirt hung limply about her shoulders, a breast exposed and a chilling draft gliding between her bare thighs.

_Vulnerable_…

_Forever vulnerable in this weak human body._

A loud snarling noise caught her off-guard a couple hundred feet off. Her eyes now somewhat adjusted, she saw a hunched figure walking about the trees, its silhouette black against the grey forest. It hunched forward at a terrible angle, walking with startling precision at the figure of what looked like a lone deer.

"Edward?"

The figure continued forward, lunging steeper as it came closer and closer.

In a swift and deathly movement, the figure lunged, tackling the deer to the ground with expertise. Bella could've been mistaken but she was sure she saw the delicate deer's neck twist and snap.

Bella supported herself against the harsh bark of a nearby tree.

_Oh god…_

She never really ever considered what it would've been like to watch a vampire hunt. Bile made its way to her throat and threatened to take over. For the life of her, Bella couldn't take her eyes away from the scene, fixated on the now shinny and wet mess that was the deer.

It looked so fragile and dainty at first, unsuspecting to the horror that would befall the poor creature.

Snarls and moans echoed in the forest, flesh tearing as the figure delighted in its meal. Bella reeled back when she realized that the hunched silhouette wasn't going just for the neck of the deer and sucking its blood…

_It was tearing it completely apart._

"_EDWARD_!"

Bella fell to the forest floor and screamed, wishing it would all just go away…

"No Edward!"

It was so perfect, when had things changed?

"Bella!"

"No!"

"Bella! What's wrong?"

"Edward no!"

Hands grabbed at Bella's shoulders, constricting her movement and terrifying her more.

_Eyes snapped open._

Edward was above her, his arms wrapped around Bella and a very concerned look upon his face. His appearance held no trace of blood or that he had even left her. Flailing around, and twisting her neck, Bella saw that they were still in the meadow, that their position had not changed and he had never left.

He had always been there.

"Bella?"

Grabbing for him she pulled him close, gripping his torso fiercely and constricting his un-needed airways. She sobbed into his bare chest and gasped air.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong?"

She considered telling him.

She wanted to.

But she couldn't.

"Nothing."

_Coward_.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

"_**The accumulated filth of all their sex and murder will foam up about the waists and all the whores and politicians will look up and shout-**_

'_**Save us!'**_

"_**And I'll whisper-"**_

'_**No.'**_

**-Rorschach, **_**Watchmen**_

**A/N: Ta da! Another chapter my lovlies! Have you read **_**Watchmen**_**? Well, I highly recommend it. I'm going to start posting quotes cuz I think they are interesting.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**-behappy101**


	10. Innocence

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Hello loves! Here it is, another installment of 'Wine' and I hope you enjoy it! I must confess, I make each chapter up as I go along. I actually base them off of your reviews and comments. I didn't get a lot of reviews last chapter so this is the reason for the delay. Sorry! I hope I can make it up to you! It is indeed longer!**

**A/N: I HATE **_**Bobbypins**_**. I erased it. Yes I did. I started it again last night because I really don't want to abandon it. I already like my new version better. You can expect it in a few weeks maybe because…**

**A/N: I started another story! My goodness I despise myself. I wrote it in a half an hour and posted it as a one shot. I'm thinking of continuing it if people like it. Go read it. It is called **_**Forgive**_**. It is dark and icky and not fluffy. Possessive and dark Edward. I've been writing too much of him! Now dark is all I can write! Damn…**

**Warnings: Flashbacks. A shameless plug for **_**Forgive**_** at the end.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**The Finest Wine**_

_**Chapter 10: Innocence**_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Whenever Bella cried at a young age, Rene would come into her room and comfort her with soft words and even softer touches. What Bella remembered the most was that when she had quieted down after any fit she had been in, Rene would wrap her snuggly in her blanket and squeeze extremely tight to comfort her. Bella would giggle and squirm as her mother would lean down and kiss her softly on the forehead.

Always softly.

Never forcefully.

A gentle touch, a whispered kiss and a delighted giggle.

Was that innocence? Was the interaction of loving intentions ever anything but pure and kindhearted? Bella once believed that any act out of love was gentle and soft, innocent and often. He tore that down. Bella once believed that when a man and a woman really loved each other, they were perfect and Stepford. He tore that down.

She dreamed of hugs.

He gave her embraces.

She dreamed of passing glances.

He gave her lingering stares.

Passion. Lust. Need.

_No_.

That wasn't innocence. Far from it, by matter of fact.

Bella shuddered when she realized that she was never going to get it back.

She _couldn't_ take it back. Bella could beg and plead but she would never have it back. _Gone_…in an instant. She briefly wondered if one ever had the chance to choose when to give their innocence away-

_Would_ they?

Such the prize this silly thing was. Some countries offered money for such a gift. Could money ever replace a lifetime of loss? She didn't think so. This was her body. Her last shred of self. Why would one ever give up something so precious?

…love?

A finger grazing up and down her neck informed Bella that Edward knew she was awake. They had slept in a tight embrace last night, by request of Bella. She initiated light kisses and soft strokes of the fingers to feel comforted again. To feel that she was only four again and was a child who needed coddling and comfort when her dreams at night were frightening.

And indeed they were.

Bella shuddered at the mental image of a fawn.

So… _innocent_.

Torn down when it wasn't ready. Shredded to pieces when it wasn't ready. Thrown into submission when it didn't understand. Taken control of when it couldn't comprehend. But, when was it going to learn then? One day it needed to learn that things happen at their own convenience. Life does not wait and the world does not stop.

Innocence has to be stolen or taken eventually.

Innocence has to _die_ eventually.

In her moment of begrudging, Edward threaded his hands into Bella's rich hair and gently tilted her head so he could lean in and give her a calm, lingering kiss. He didn't try and pass the point of the simple kiss and Bella was pulled from her thoughts. Edward snaked one of his hands around her upper back and began gently rubbing circles into her torn muscle, making sure it hadn't become inflexible. She pulled back and twisted her neck to fit her head into the crook of his collar.

Maybe it can be given too…

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Edward walked towards the house with unease.

His own personal doomsday.

_Lovely_.

Carlisle stood on the front porch with a slightly perkier Alice beside him. He looked stern and uneasy, contrasting greatly to the bouncing petite beside him. Edward didn't like it when Alice didn't tell Carlisle anything. It left him to explain and her to bask in Carlisle's rage. He spoke internally-

'_This had better be good Edward.'_

"Well its not."

Alice's face fell. Not liking being left out of half the conversation.

'_Jerk.'_

"Sorry doll."

Carlisle's voice cut in.

'_Thanks to your absence, Emmett has nearly had an aneurism and Rosaline is deeply depressed buy whatever you told him in the forest.'_

"I didn't tell him anything."

'_Well whatever it is, you have caused this house to recess into chaos. Bella had better be safe Edward.'_

"She is. Right now she is at Charlie's house grabbing some clothing. Hospital gowns are a little mild for this weather, no?"

Carlisle's shoulders fell and a more becoming expression of concern replaced his previous one of rage.

'_How is she healing?'_

"Splendidly."

'_Good…good.'_

"I'm going to go back to Charlie's house to get her. Any opposition?"

He didn't read anything.

"Excellent. I'll be back shortly."

And he flew.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Being back in her own room didn't comfort Bella as much she thought it would.

Wandering around the Emmett-fixed room she found that the instant relief she had been searching for, didn't await her here. Emmett had obviously not been trained for redecorating except for drywall. The impaled wall looked brand new and smelled of paint, but the furniture that had been moved about was not put back exactly as she remembered.

Ignoring Edward's warning not to do anything strenuous, Bella set to work on shoving the dresser and desk back to their original positions. Glancing about the room, she saw subtle differences that Charlie wouldn't notice.

But she would.

The bed was re-made hastily. She couldn't imagine Emmett wanting to be here any longer than need be and left the covers slightly askew. They smelled as though they had been run through the washing machine but not dried properly. She didn't expect him to wait.

Pulling back the covers, Bella saw the brown tint of the stain the blood had left behind.

Emmett obviously didn't know to use cold water.

It was too late now. Bella gawked at how large the area of the stain was. It nearly covered half the sheet with random blotches flecked about the white linen.

'_Surely I couldn't have lost that much blood…'_

_The deer fell._

_The beast charged._

"_Sometimes I forget how strong you are."_

Tears stung at Bella's eyes.

Tearing the sheet off the bed, Bella bundled the offensive material and threw it into the closet, returning to the bed and throwing the comforter into position again. She hastily ran about the room, gathering clothes and jackets as Edward had instructed. Turing to the closed door of the bathroom, she hesitated.

"_Edward? Y-your eyes…"_

She saw again the snapped neck of her lover, staring at her with black eyes. Edward's flimsy shirt reminded her too much of the towel she had worn, causing the flashback to become a little more real than she would have preferred.

"_Trust me Bella…"_

She turned from the door of the bathroom, unable to relive the memories so soon. Bella convinced herself that there was no need to go inside, that Esme would have any toiletries she needed. Turning away from the door, she caught sight of the figure in the window, crouched to balance himself upon the sill.

"How's the packing going?"

Not trusting herself to speak, Bella simply nodded.

Hopping gracefully down from his position, she watched as his eyes wandered around the room, his gaze turning hard from memories. Frowning, he creased his perfect forehead.

"It still smells like…"

Edward stopped. He knew that both of them would rather to not mention what was spilt that night.

_Blood._

_Tears._

…_Innocence._

Looking around the room, he walked towards the closet, stopping short when he realized what was inside. He turned and looked at Bella, huddled by the bathroom door.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Will you grab my toothbrush? I need to pack some jeans." Bella figured that Edward would be braver than she was. It was an excuse, but she didn't mind committing it.

"Of course."

Briskly walking to the door, he paused and gave Bella a playful kiss of the check. Despite the circumstances, she smiled and walked towards the dresser.

Bleach instantly infiltrated his nostrils and Edward winced as the strength of it. Emmett must've swabbed the entire bathroom down by the sheer smell of it. Turning towards the sink, he bent down and retrieved Bella's toothbrush as well as its container. Standing up he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

Again.

This time it wasn't the black he saw, but the deep red that filled his irises. He wondered when the color would bleed away and realized that it would hopefully be when he would grab the proper vegetarian meal. Then they would return to amber.

Hopefully.

Deciding to bring himself and Bella out of the dark mood, Edward leaned out the door and playfully yelled to her-

"I don't think red is very becoming on me Bella. For now on, I'm sticking to mountain lions." A forced laugh escaped his lips and he returned to packaging other essentials.

Turning away from the dresser, Bella saw the forced smile upon his face and the pained look in his crimson eyes. Blushing and looking quickly down to her sock drawer, she thought to herself.

In all honesty, red was _very_ becoming on Edward.

She would never dream of disclosing that to her vampire though. Her mind reeled with how dark and disturbed she must be to believe that in the image of a human-drinking vampire-

_He was beautiful._

Bella started to cry.

_Innocence has to die eventually._

Time to embrace it.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**A/N: Go read my one-shot **_**Forgive**_**! Tell me if you want to me to continue it or leave it be! I will NEVER abandon 'Wine'. I love this story far more than any other I'm working on.**

**A/N: Squash next chapter. You betcha.**

**Please review! I want feedback! It's my heroin.**

**-behappy101**


	11. Bad Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I am praying that this post works, for this is the fifth (?) time I have tried to post this chapter. (Hence the delay). If this works, I will be ecstatic, as will a lot of my readers. (Those who haven't deserted me.) I am probably writing this a couple weeks before this story is posted so I'll tell you what's up.**

**1.) There will be one or two more chapters to this story.**

**2.) Yes, I am continuing **_**Forgive**_**.**

**3.) I am going to post another one-shot called **_**Desensitized**_** with (you guessed it) dark Edward.**

**4.) I am finishing all my college apps and the like along with five AP classes so forgive me for long updates.**

**A/N 2: I'm not too crazy about this chapter but I still kinda like it. Ah well. This chapter includes LEMON. That's right, not SQUASH, LEMON. It's a crucial sequence for Edward and Bella that involves a bit of a fight. I'm warning you.**

**Warnings: Lemony talk. (Lemon mentioned above is in next chapter). DARKWARD.**

**Read and **_**Enjoy**_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**The Finest Wine**_

_**Chapter 12: Bad Dreams**_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

"_**Don't come any closer Abbe.-**_

_(pause)_

"_**God's watching."**_

Madeline,_ Quills_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

"Edward."

The vampire turned from his position near the counter. Suddenly, Bella felt as if everything was in slow motion. Without asking him, Edward walked towards her, positioning himself not inches away from her trembling form. His arms rose in power and circled themselves around her shoulders. Hesitantly, Bella raised her arms as well, gripping tightly around his middle.

"Bella, I-"

"Why?"

Silence.

After living in a world where she was surrounded by it for eighteen years, she suddenly found it unsettling. Bella no longer retreated to her room to read a book in the quiet. She had learned to fear the silence and the dark. Her dreams became riddled by the uncertain and the evil that could grasp her at any moment.

Bad dreams. Bella almost laughed at the ludicrousness. Dreams were pleasant and warm, calling them bad didn't do them any justice.

Bad dreams.

Because no one had the courage to call them nightmares.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Are you?"

There was no malice in her voice. Nor was there a question of certainty. There stood the wavering trust of emotions locked in her throat.

Edward took a heavy sigh.

"Can I tell you about a dream that I had?"

Bella looked at him questioningly. "You don't have dreams."

"Don't I?" Edward squeezed her reassuringly. "Do I have to physically sleep to dream as you do? Can I not read the minds of others and be transported into their dream-like worlds? I dream Bella, just not quite the way that you do."

Bella hesitated.

"Alright then."

Inhaling deeply, Edward pulled her closer in their intimate embrace, hesitating only when Bella buried her head into his shirt.

"In my dream, it's daylight. Bright and blinding daylight. But I am not glowing. And neither is the rest of my family. The Volturi are there, and we're fighting. I don't know what about we fight for, but we are earnest," he pauses, "and so are they. Across the field that we are fighting on, there is a vampire and he's standing over you, and he's laughing." Bella shifted uncomfortably. "While you lay on the ground your shirt is open, and upon your exposed breast is my greatest shame. A silver scar that matches the numerous ones I have given you."

"Edward, I don't begrudge you for-"

"I didn't give you the scar."

Bella started.

"You are fighting as well, and you neither bleed nor cry as you do now. The scar upon your breast in my dream was forever my burden to bear. A bite I could not protect you from. The knowledge that I would never turn you vampire."

Bella held her breath.

"Because someone already had."

There was a long pause between them.

"Are you worried that I will have someone else turn me?"

"No."

Edward's voice was full of pain.

"I'm worried someone else will turn you without your consent."

Bella suddenly became furious. Her words were practically seething.

"So, intercourse is alright, but turning isn't?"

Edward sighed. "Bella-"

"Did you intend on turning me the day you came here Edward?"

"I didn't intend-"

"On anything? On having _sex_?"

Bella's eyes welled up in tears. She pushed him away from her body, her resolve growing stronger.

"It was only the blood! You wouldn't have wanted me if I wasn't bleeding! You would've never taken me if I wasn't. You're talk is all well and good but what about me? What about _my_ consent Edward? _What does it matter_?"

Bella's feet flew to the closet and wrenched open the door, finding the stained blankets lying in a haphazard heap on the ground. Grabbing them hastily, Bella marched over to the offended looking vampire and gripped the sheets fiercely, enunciating through her teeth.

"Take them."

Bella threw the sheets to his feet.

"They're _yours_."

Edward didn't miss the double meaning.

Bella turned towards the door, but never made it a single step before she found herself backed up against her own wall.

Yet again.

His eyes flashed danger, a hue of red that only reminded her of her blood that he had taken.

That he had spilt.

"_Do you know how hard it is Bella_?"

She couldn't recall a time when he had ever yelled at her.

"Do you know what it feels like? Knowing that I could end your life any moment? Knowing that one day I would have you either live forever or be lost?"

Edward took in a stuttering breath. His eyebrows were furrowed and his stance, one of attack. His eyes were dark and his words dripped with warning.

"Do you know what you smell like? You smell like _meat_. Fresh and appetizing meat. A filet that I would never be able to taste, but doomed to look at and admire."

His eyes turned darker.

"Admire with a watering mouth. Only to smell the blood that collects under the surface of your skin. You forget Bella, it is a vampire's nature to feed. And to deny our own natures, would to be denying the very things that make us what we are, and what we are meant to understand."

Bella's voice came out faintly.

"A-and what are we meant to understand?"

Edward loomed closer, melding their bodies together and whispering his lips upon the thin skin of her neck.

"That this is all just a bad dream. We are doomed to the same fates of the rest of the world, we just haven't realized it yet. I took your virginity Bella. I never intended to before you were ready."

His hands threaded their way into her hair, messaging the scalp and waited for her to melt into his embrace.

"Imagine, kissing the most appetizing thing you have ever wanted to eat. Now, have it kiss back. Have it love you and long for your touch. Have it touch you at night and beg for you to take it, to eat it and to bound it to you forever."

Bella's legs had gone weak, his sensual voice drifting up her body and wrapping around her spine, controlling her movements like a marionette doll.

"Now say no."

Bella was pulled from the haze almost immediately.

"Say no to the thing you want most, the thing you could potentially never have while it begs for you-"

"While it _bleeds_ for you."

Bella's eyes found his face, looking into his eyes that were so full of hunger and darkness.

"I can't."

A growl tore through his throat.

"Neither could I."

His lips crashed upon hers.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

"_**You're not the anti-Christ. You're only a malcontent who knows how to spell."**_

_-_Coulmie_r, Quills_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**A/N: I hope that this post works. There were two I tried posting, this one, and the one with the lemon at the end.**

**PLEASE WORK. I have angry reviewers who don't like my writing telling me to update! What? Oh… sorry. I won't yell anymore. Hm? People think I'm a loony? You mean people actually read these ludicrous stories? You don't say. And… WHAT? Some of them actually read the authors notes? I don't believe you! That's preposterous! NO ONE READS THE AUTHORS NOTES! **

**What? That's right, I'm yelling again. Sorry. Well, if this does work I hope people review. But after this author's note I'm not sure if they will. I hope they do.**

**Off to go put a cake on my head because Fan Fiction is driving me up a wall.**

**-behappy101**

**P.S. No one reads the author's notes.**

**P.P.S. You know the dream Edward has? I'm making it into a full length one shot. **

**P.P.P.S. Please review!**


	12. Note

**Hello! This "chapter is divided into 1.) To my readers who **_**do not**_** enjoy this story: and 2.) ****To my readers who enjoy this story. If you DO enjoy this story, please skip ahead past the s-s-s divider. Thanks you guys!**

**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s**

**To my readers who **_**do not**_** enjoy this story:**

A/N: First of all, let me point out that you are under no obligation to read this story and by no means are you being forced to do so. With that being said, **STOP IT**. I welcome constructive criticism but in no way, shape or form, will humbly ignore outright rudeness. I understand that you have an opinion, and that you do not enjoy my story but please, tell me how to make it better instead of insulting me.

On another note, this is **FICTION**. This is NOT REAL. I do not share the same opinions as the characters in my story. Fiction is a gift we can use to create a world of fantasy and wonder, not to throw our personal sentiments out on the page. I understand that you would prefer for my story to go in a different direction but humor me for it is my work of fiction. If you do not like the way I portray my characters, I apologize but I am writing them as I see them, and not how you do.

A reader of mine expresses concern for the relationship that Edward and Bella have developed and I willingly agree. This is by no means a healthy relationship. But once again, this is fiction and not real. Pick up any romantic novel you see. Is that a healthy relationship? No.

You don't like my characters, my plot, my thought process or me. Every plot device I have thrown out there, you seem to dislike. It's as simple as you want it to be, _**stop reading**_.

_**I think through my stories**_. I don't type up a chapter and not think it through. Don't _**ever**_ imply that. I put time and effort into my stories and I don't need an irritated person who doesn't enjoy my story to tell me that I don't put any thought into it, because I do.

"_I wonder where YOU will take these characters? But honestly, it seems to me that you are lost and do not know where to take them. Are you?"_

_- Anonymous Reader_

**No. I'm not lost.**

You (Anonymous Reader) seem to have issues with my character Bella. You say she is too alike to the Bella portrayed in the book. It may seem strange, but that's what I was going for. You hate how she's a damsel and distress and you know what? So do I. But she is. And I can't change that. You can't tell by my stories, but I happen to be a staunch feminist. Indeed I am. But to change the character Bella seemed out of place. Want to know a secret? I strongly dislike Bella. She is whinny, desensitized and a passive person. But she's in my story. So don't read it.

I have feelings. Strange yeah? It's amazing that with the invention of electronic communication we have forgotten that there is someone on the other end. Let me give you some facts about myself.

-I'm 18.

-This is my first attempt EVER at writing.

-I have not finished the Twilight series.

-I have not seen the Twilight movie.

-I'm applying to 14 colleges.

-I have a 4. 4 GPA.

-I want to be an engineer. (Not a writer. I do this because I enjoy it.)

-I love my family more than they will ever know.

-My favorite color is purple.

-I love quotes because they are the only things that last.

-I love Eddie Izzard.

-I'm addicted to brownies.

-I enjoy Depressing comic week on Cyanide and Happiness.

-I miss "Whose Line is it Anyway?"

-I love my boyfriend.

-My name is Kelsey.

-I'm scared to die.

See? Human.

You have two options:

You can stop reading, or, you can tell me something about you.

Because I know you are a human too.

-behappy101

**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s**

**To my readers who enjoy this story:**

A/N: So… 'ahem'. Upon reviewing your comments, to my utmost horror, you actually read the author's notes. I feel like I need to be proper now… Nah. Thanks for giving me feedback y'alls! The next chapter will be up shortly as soon as I'm done editing. I apologize for this "chapter" but it needed to be done. You can ignore or read it as you please. I'm PMSing and decided that it was a good idea. I will wake up tomorrow, delete it and bash my head in for doing something so stupid.

A/N 2: I saw Coraline. Amazing. Nothing short of awesome! VERY creepy though. My sister (who was my date in place for my boyfriend for Valentine's day) went with me and we were both floored. I wholeheartedly recommend it. It IS scary though. Be warned.

A/N 3: I just finished V for Vendetta by Alan Moore. It was phenomenal! So much darker than the movie and (in my opinion) more emotion-packed. I recommend it as well!

Thanks loverlies!

-behappy101

P.S. Sheesh I talk a lot, no?


	13. Found

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

**A/N: Um… Hello. I'm sure you don't remember me, or what this story is about because FanFiction has been a meanie-crummy-poop head and not let me load. Now, the problem is solved… as you can see… by the update. I have been busy with AP life and 8 COLLEGE ACCEPTANCES! Go me! I'm exited for college next year and will hopefully not die trying to express myself creatively and be mathematic and such. **

**A/N: Concerning last chapter, I do apologize, but it needed to be done. Although the reader who galvanized the chapter is no longer reading this, I want to thank them. They have humbly accepted my request to stop reading and I hope that they are doing well and they have forgiven me for my outburst. You all probably don't know this but they are a professional editor who actually works in the industry. Yes, although not directly, they have instilled in me the confidence that I will never be a professional writer. And you know what? That is a-okay with me. I plan on saving the world through engineering, not writing (although that would be awesome). **

**To all the reviewers who expressed an outburst to the Anonymous reviewer of this story:**

**1. He/She a pro, so they know what they are doing. Don't bash 'em.**

**2. Yes, they did make me want to stop writing. But you know what? I have people who LIKE this story. I am writing it for you guys. Not them.**

**3. Yes, I will continue writing ALL my stories and no, even though I was critiqued by a professional, I WILL NOT STOP! MWAHAHAHA.**

**4. Yes. I am 18. Is it really so shocking? **

**A/N: Did I mention I wrote a one shot? Yes I did. Go read it.**

**Warnings: Dreamlike introduction. LEMON! YEAH! Let's be vulgar shall we? (We all love Edward). **

_s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s_

_**The Finest Wine**_

_**Chapter 13: Found**_

_s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s_

'_This is a strange place.' _

_Bella walked within the warehouse with unease. This place was familiar as it was foreign to her. Gliding through the infinite amount of rooms, she somehow knew exactly where she was going and where she was meant to be. Her feet lead her to an unmarked door that held all the secrecy and wonder of the world she had barely even come to know. _

_Or perhaps never knew at all._

_Opening the door quietly, Bella walked inside, closing the door behind her and effectively locking her in, knowing that it would. Turning back to gaze at the room, she saw hundreds of standing people. A few she recognized, many whom she didn't. They were all beautiful and of pale completions, their faces blank and their eyes of a shallow depth. None of them moved. None of them talked. None of them breathed. There was a silence here, one that Bella had never heard before. _

_Gliding towards one of the standing figures, Bella stood face to face with a stout girl with a thick neck and glazed pupils._

_She was beautiful._

_Bella wondered why she was here, knowing that somewhere she had seen her. Turning away from the lifeless eyes Bella looked across both sides of the room, finding suddenly that the walls of this room could no longer be seen, the standing people stretching on infinitely with no end in sight. Bella had no evidence of how she came to her conclusion about all of the people, but her revelation shocked her._

'_They are dead.'_

_All at once, the bodies fell. Bella covered her ears to muffle the thudding of lifeless corpses upon the ground but to her surprise, none came. Releasing her ears, Bella pivoted in her position, looking across the never ending landscape of bodies, all of whom were growing bite marks upon various parts of their bodies._

_Bella herself felt a growing burning sensation upon her hand and genitalia, collapsing to the ground when the agony had become too much for her mortal body to bear. She closed her eyes and shook her head frantically crying to invisible beings for it to stop, and that she was sorry._

_Suddenly the burning stopped, forcing Bella to look up and around towards the bodies. They were slowly disappearing, one by one, vanishing into the air, until all that was left was a pale boy standing in front of her. Shocked into silence, Bella could only climb to her feet, facing the boy whom she had known all along._

_Or perhaps never knew at all._

_He held in his hands white linens with the stain of red. Ever so carefully, he extended his arms and beckoned Bella towards him, the dead stare vanishing from his golden orbs. _

"Bella?"

_His voice shattered the silence and broke Bella from her paralyzed state. More than anything she wanted to be in his arms, held in his protection and stolen against the embrace of evil._

"Now say no."

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Edward's lips crashed against Bella's.

Bella understood now. This was what being denied was. Wanting something so fully, and so much with all your heart, that when you cannot posses it-

It drives you to madness.

Edward's hands maneuvered their way to Bella's lower back, clutching helplessly like she was his raft in an ocean he was drowning in. Desire was there, yes, but Bella sensed in the growing pit of her stomach the fear of pain and of inevitability. Bella's realization sobered her from her haze of desire.

"Gentle."

Edward's hands stopped almost immediately.

Bella would not stand any more for being treated like a punching bag. She might smell like meat, but he could settle for a non-tenderized piece. Bella was sure of it. Softly, she ran her hands up his sculpted arms to his face, feeling his defined cheek bones beneath her finger tips.

"Please Edward. Give me this if nothing else."

His head fell to her shoulder, his powerful arms gripping her a little too tight. His voice was strangled and his words, nearly silent.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Then give me my first."

"You know I can't say no."

"Then don't."

Their lips found each other's once more, gently this time, but still instilled in the passion of their previous encounters. Edward's leaned and melded Bella's body to the wall, asking her silently for this private entrance, one that only he would ever know of her.

Edward carried her to the bed, placing her gently upon the mattress that only held the horrid memory of their past encounter here. He would take that memory away. Erase it and throw it too far into non existence that it would cease to be anything that they had ever shared.

Edward was beyond determined to do so.

Ridding themselves of all of their clothing, Edward lowered his head down to hers and kissed her softly. It strained his instinct to do so but he vowed that he would give Bella this, no matter what. Only until she sighed contentedly did Edward trail his lips to her ear breathing heavily and kissing wetly, making sure she knew that without a doubt-

He wanted _her_.

Not the blood.

Not the carnal domination of any surrendered object.

But _her_.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

Kissing down her color bone, Edward paused at the junction of her breasts and breathed in her scent, nuzzling the shallow valley her beautiful body had created. Licking a cold trail from her sternum to one rosy peak, he caught hold of the erect nipple, kissing and sucking gently with all of the will inside of him. Ever more clearly, her heart beat thudded in her chest, sounding louder and louder until it became a constant ringing in his perfect ears.

When Edward had first come to with the concept of being a vampire, he had become depressed in that because he was now immortal, he now had nothing to live for.

Search as he may for a century, he couldn't find the one thing worth protecting that wasn't already bound to the damnation of immortality.

If in this moment, Edward could cry tears of joy, he would have sobbed.

"I have found her."

Sliding his hand up her body and over her breast, he felt the heartbeat that had thudded Edward's life meaning into realization. It was a beautiful sound and feel to him.

Maneuvering his hand down her body, Edward twisted his hand and cupped her sex gently, pausing when her body stretched tight and seized suddenly. Resting his cold hand there, he felt the pulse of the blood beneath the surface, feeling the red liquid pound its way to the junction of her thighs, fueling the fire within both of them.

Relaxing slightly, Bella body began to move against its will, rocking gently against the cold hand she had come to know from pain and pleasure. Her mind doubled back into a haze of immense joy when she felt a slender digit separate her body from the inside. She felt his finger move slowly and gently, in and out forcing contractions and spasms to galvanize within her. Grabbing the headboard to stabilize herself, Bella thrust her hips up and towards Edward, a not so subtle invitation.

The next thrust of his hand was thicker, forcing a wild smile upon Bella's face when she felt the addition of fingers inside her body. Bucking wildly, her muscles convulsed and with a scream of joy Bella grabbed his wrist with both her hands and pulled him deeper, only stopped by the knuckles up against her lower lips. Laughing as the pleasure washed over her, Bella moaned and giggled joyously as her climax dulled and vanished.

"Bella…"

Looking down her body, she saw his hand leading to her center with three of his fingers disappearing within her, and her hands wrapped very securely around the attached wrist. Instead of feeling embarrassed Bella felt in her lower belly, another spark of desire.

"I want you…"

Edward chuckled, which only sent electricity up her spine.

"You have me."

Bella blushed deep red and squeezed her inner muscles around his cold hard fingers.

"I want you inside of me."

Bella whimpered from the loss of something inside of her. She had never realized the emptiness she had lived with for all her life until they had joined. To be empty was incomplete. And to be full of him-

Was to be _found_.

Edward pushed past the outermost of her body and gently leaned forward. Taking their lovemaking slow was torture, a slowly dying death of pleasure in which he would never be granted the promise of death. Bella's breath hitched underneath him and she looked up at him lovingly, nodding.

Thrusting forward, Edward knew that this was what he was meant to live for. To be loved by this woman in this place without any threat of retribution. They belonged together. He was sure of it.

Their collective orgasm grew slowly, just as Edward had wanted. They virginal taking of his bride, Bella, the lovemaking that she had never had. They cried together in the end, shouting to the heavens that they were together, letting the world of a far off distance in the eyes of a petite woman with short hair know that they were found.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_"There is always hope."-Arwen_

**Lord of The Rings The Two Towers**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**A/N: Did I loose you in the intro? I hope I did! I'll explain it in the next and FINAL chapter what it means but I want you guys to guess first. Ready? Go!**

**A/N: I did the one shot! Its called_ Bad Dreams_! I want you all to go read and review it! Pwease and Danka!**

**Love you all!**

**-behappy101**


End file.
